Timeline Events 2014-2020 (EV)
2015 November *Security Alliance joint operations with Iraqistan's province * over Iraqistan airspace, During the incident an Israeli fighter, accompanying the Russian jet on its mission, shot down the Turkish interceptor. *Security Alliance releases October *Russian military given authorization by Security Alliance to assist in combatting ISIS in Iraqistan. Russian aircraft deployed in Iraqistan to conduct airstrikes. *Security Alliance and Russian government agree to joint cooperation in combatting Islamic terrorism in Iraqistan following Security Alliance fighters and Russian aircraft reported to be escorting each other during air operations. July *Union of Everett celebrates its twelfth year of independence. *United States naval Carrier Strike Group 9 fires on and sinks Everetti Coast Guard vessel EVCG Resolute in Hawaiian waters. Union of Everett 4th Massachusetts Fire Support Battlegroup deployed to engage, sinking U.S. Nimitz-class carrier USS Ronald Reagan and an American destroyer. *United States and Everetti fighters engage in short dogfight incident over Minnesota airspace following Everetti downing of an American drone in the same area. June *Russian government deploys Navy and aircraft to assist Security Alliance in deterring U.S. and NATO intervention in Saudi-Yemen crisis. May *Four Baltimore police officers are arrested by the UECU after they attempted to The UECU claimed the arrest was "an unjust and criminal " The four officers were formally charged by the UECU for unlawful arrest, kidnapping, assault & battery, corruption, conspiracy and aggravated harassment. These latest arrests of police in Baltimore bring the total of arrested cops to 12. 1 *Department of Energy approves funding and grants for 2 *Union of Everett warns against The Security Alliance currently maintains a large presence in the region and stated it would not tolerate further 3 April *Union of Everett and Israel deploy Security Alliance special tactical unit into Kenya to assist in liberating from 1 *UECU arrests in the Union of Everett. Union . If convicted under the current charges of terrorism, conspiracy to commit an act of terror and Treason, the two would be required under law to be executed under the Death Penalty. 2 *Everetti Navy conducts rescue mission of 80 The 80 Americans were brought to the EVS Brockton, then transferred to Israel and provided free civilian air transit flights home. *President Spencer and Union of Everett Secretary of Defense Ventura laugh hysterically during weekend radio interview when asked their thoughts on 3 * Police confirmed two concealed carry permitted civilians fired at after One protester was critically injured, one was killed. Police called the shooting justified. SWAT teams and riot police were assisted by HDS teams in forcing violent crowds off streets. 74 people were arrested on various charges. 4 **Baltimore Riots quelled within an hour Monday night after Marine Corps, HDS and militia groups engage successful coordinated counter-riot operations. Hundreds arrested, as many as 40 rioters killed. Baltimore Mayor arrested and criminally charged for dereliction of duty, aiding and abetting violence. * **Unidentified special forces launched an assault on the ports of Bandar Abbas hours after the Iranian media confirmed 59 IRGC soldiers were killed and the crew of the MV Maersk Tigirs were liberated and evacuated by the unidentified forces. Iranian government blames the United States and implicates the Security Alliance as also responsible. Iran also claimed an unknown, unseen aircraft bombed an Iranian MiG-29 attempting to take off to intercept unidentified helicopters raiding Bandar Abbas port. * arrested by UECU on charges of assault & battery, illegal arrest, violation of the First and Fourth Amendments, destruction of property, aggravated harassment and one charged with aggravated sexual harassment after 5 March *The Mexican state of Michoacán submits request to the Union of Everett for EAZ status following declaration of secession from Mexico over ongoing cartel drug war crisis. *Union of Everett special forces were deployed last night into the capital city of Morelia of the Mexican state of Michoacán to provide support in a heavy gun battle between the Fuerza Autodefensas and drug cartel gunmen attempting to siege the state capital building. *Department of State confirms Everettis . Federal government designates them after . *CDC launches investigation in . The CDC stated it was investigating to track down patient zero, who if knowingly transmitted their infection to others, could be charged with 79 counts of manslaughter at minimum or charged under federal bio-terrorism crimes at worst. 1 *Union of Everett and Israeli fighters bomb, sink . Security Alliance claims Saudi blockade a violation of cease-fire. **Everetti jets strafe Egyptian navy vessel following . **Saudi Arabia claims Everetti fighters shooting down their jets over Yemen. Department of Defense confirms jets intercepting . February *Record low for gasoline prices in the Union of Everett as oil costs drop across the globe. In some Everetti states, gasoline sells as low as $0.97 per gallon. Along border states with the United States, the Everetti Border Patrol has recently reported U.S. citizens have increased border crossings for the stated purpose of "getting gas". *President Spencer meets with King of Jordan following the ISIS executions of a Jordanian pilot. The Security Alliance invaded the middle eastern nation last year during a short limited war with the United States, Saudi Arabia and the United Kingdom over U.S.-Saudi state sponsored terrorism in Iraqistan. Jordan announced it is seeking new partners in the west, "to throw off corrupt Western interference." Spencer and Jordanian King Abdullah shook hands prior to his joining an air raid against ISIS targets in Syria province in Iraqistan. *Union of Everett federal government unanimously passes massive repeal of over 43,000 laws and codes considered to be "obsolete", many of which were adopted into Everetti law since independence in 2003. January 2014 December *President Spencer describes her disgust with the . The President stated during a radio address, "U.S. police forces have no interest in protecting the innocent, and " **Since rioting began in November, Everetti border agents have reportedly arrested 21 individuals attempting to cross into St. Louis from Illinois with vehicles filled with supplies for making molotov cocktails and burglary tools or other materials useful for rioting and looting. Three others were arrested during a protest along the U.S.-Everett border where protesters were demanding Everetti action in Ferguson. Those three were charged with attempting to illegally cross into the Union of Everett. *U.S. state of Wyoming secession referendum on seceding to the Union of Everett votes 73% in favor. Wyoming accepted by Union of Everett federal government as an EAZ until further notice. U.S. Obama administration condemns the results, stating the U.S. federal government does not recognize the referendum as valid. November * , the Union of Everett warned those participating in in Everetti cities that rioting, looting or other criminal activity will not be tolerated. Several individuals were arrested in New York City and Chicago for acts of violence during protests. *Several were arrested for . Police reported arresting five individuals on charges of and rioting after they were identified on video . 53 others were fined for obstructing traffic. October *Responding to , the Union of Everett has begun enforcing border security checkpoints with the US and Mexico with armored anti-IED vehicles, MRAPs, armed drones and has deployed Marines to beef up border security. President Spencer called the "deplorable negligence ongoing in the U.S. regarding both Ebola and the threat of ISIS-related terrorism the current number one threat to Everetti national security". * September * Everetti Everetti . Both and Everetti fighter 1 *Expedition Shuttle Solaris intercepts and "captures" , which was . 2 * Concealed carrier reported to have opened fire, killing one attacker, wounding four others of the mob. Memphis division of the UECU reported to be investigating the attack as a federal offense under anti-riot and domestic terrorism laws. HDS personnel have previously responded to 3 *Union of Everett in New York City, NY; Washington, MD; Shanksville, PA, as well in Everett City. President Spencer to visit New World Trade Center site and make speech. *Federal government increases warnings and advisories for citizens and Homeland Defense System personnel to be on watch for Ebola symptoms in family members, coworkers, neighbors and tourists who have come from or recently visited the United States amid report . The Department of Disaster Management called . The DDM cites the U.S.' previous negligence in . "Two infected people can be contained... 3,000 potentially infected people can cause this disease to spread like wildfire." . 4, 5 *Department of State announces Union of Everett will recognize as a sovereign independent nation . 6 * intercepted by Union of Everett Navy but has been placed on full Code Green Alert 3 quarantine and remains blocked by an Everetti Arleigh Burke class guided missile destroyer. The CDC stated bio-hazard teams boarded the vessel and is holding the crew in quarantine until the illness can be positively identified. The CDC is testing for Ebola, among several other deadly diseases. 7 *Department of the Interior demolishes the infamous Georgia Guidestones after buying the property from Elbert County, Georgia. The property was purchased by the federal government in December of 2013 at a cost of $1.5 million. The National Parks Service stated there are plans to erect a new monument at the site. * . Union of Everett warns citizens to maximize protective habits to prevent infections by frequently washing hands, not coming into contact with others and wearing face masks when in crowded public areas when travelling in the United States. The Department of Disaster Management condemned for 8 August *Union of Everett border security at highest threat level as in Sacramento, California. The Everetti government prohibited the U.S. aircraft carrying the Ebola patient from entering Everetti airspace and increased its Ebola travel advisories to include the United States. Despite WHO recommendations, the Union of Everett has taken strong reactions to containment and prevention measures against . The Department of State and Department of Disaster Management stated they will be monitoring the situation in Sacramento closely, designating the infected patient as "Patient Zero". 1 *Border security enhanced along the Missouri-Illinois I-270 border gates between the U.S. and Everett as . Protesters have appeared on the U.S. side of the I-270 border crossing, requesting help from the Union of Everett to intervene against . The State Department has condemned * on heightened alert following . Federal authorities, including civilian HDS personnel, have been active and present in the city of Louisville, Kentucky since . Louisville PD and local HDS personnel have stated they take the threats seriously and have increased presence throughout the city. 2 July *Union of Everett Department of Defense Future Combat Systems weapon acquisitions program approves new replacement to the standard issue Marine Corps service pistol, the Beretta M9, with the Detonics STX/MTX pistol. The small company, Detonics Defense, has partnered up with Armor Militant to prepare for the production capacity required to manufacture a replacement pistol for the military. 1 *Everetti Department of State releases terror warning for U.S. citizens following The Union of Everett has placed advisories and warnings to both Everetti travelers into the U.S. and to U.S. citizens to be alert for possible terrorist attacks and suspicious Islamic radical activity. Everetti border security has tightened between the U.S. and Everetti borders to counter possible terrorists entering from the U.S. border with Everett. 2,3 *Union of Everett celebrates 11 years of independence from the United States in nationwide Fourth of July celebrations. *U.S. state of Wyoming releases declaration seeking statehood within the Union of Everett. Everetti State Department requests a state-wide referendum be held in Wyoming before it is willing to even consider annexing another state from the United States amid tensions. * . The Union of Everett announces fighters will now be patrolling over eastern Ukraine to provide security against surface to air missiles and warns its fighters have authorization to strike SAM batteries if missiles are fired at Everetti aircraft or civilian airliners. Everetti naval vessels have been in the Black Sea since February to prevent U.S. intrusion in the internal conflict of Ukraine. 4 **Union of Everett Air Force confirms successful PDS strike on a Soviet-era Buk launcher in eastern Ukraine after a missile was fired at one of the Air Force's Raptor II fighters patrolling over the region where Malaysia Flight MH17 was shot down. The Union of Everett also confirmed one Everetti citizen was lost in the downing of Flight MH17. *Department of Disaster Management request to enforce land border security with the United States, Canada, Cuba, Mexico, Guatemala and the Dominican Republic as well as airline security regarding approved by federal government. Border agencies now require non-citizens entering the Union to confirm whether they have traveled to western Africa or been in contact with individuals from western Africa as a security precaution against the Everetti , prompting the Union to increase safety procedures. The federal government has suspended all medical aid to the country and mandated volunteers in the region be quarantined and tested prior to returning home. 5 June * . Municipal officers and State Mounties, accompanied by the UECU searched for the suspect, clothed in camouflage and armed with rifles, later arresting him following an unarmed and cooperative surrender. 1 May * on charges of conspiracy to commit an act of terrorism . of conspiracy to commit mass murder, conspiracy to commit terrorism, unlawful possession of firearms, unlawful and . 1 * . The Department of Homeland Security has ruled out possible terrorism in the case. The Department of Disaster Management has placed an advisory for travelers to the Middle East that they may be held in quarantine upon returning to prevent further spread of the virus into the Union. *Everetti special forces teams sent to to assist conducts coordinated assault on a jungle campsite, liberating at least 120 girls, killing over a dozen Boko Haram members and detaining several others. 2 * disappears from prison after mysterious gun battle between prison guards and an unknown armed force. 3 *UECU agents deployed into following announcements from . The practice is illegal in the Union of Everett, however, . Federal police with the UECU are said to be prepared to crackdown on checkpoints and arrest officers conducting the illegal acts. 4 April *Department of Disaster Management imposes advisories for travelers to the United States' for possible future strong . 1 * Under federal law regarding spree violence in public institutions, the suspect may face a charge of terrorism. 2 *After nearly ten years of research, review and interpretation of over 10,000 federal codes under the former U.S. federal law system and 25,000 state and local laws and ordinances, the Federal Committee For Review of Law submits its final report on "junk laws" to the executive and judiciary. Since the Union of Everett's independence, the country has retained and continued to use the United States Federal Code, which consists of over 10,000 federal laws and regulations, many of which were heavily out dated or conflicted with modern laws. A finalized review of the compiled list of "junk laws" is expected to be completed by the executive cabinet and the Supreme Court in May, which could result in the repeal of at least 7,500 laws, regulations and ordinances nationwide and potentially as many as 15,000. *Union of Everett Militant Forces sent to to assist the country's military in rescuing at least . The Department of Defense stated the operations were for providing aerial drone reconnaissance and strategic planning. Further information was "classified". The Union of Everett Militant Forces, consisting of the nation's elite special forces military teams, has previously assisted African nations, such as Kenya during the Nairobi Mall hostage stand-off last year. 3 *Union of Everett Department of State releases . "Foreign , USA." 4 March * ** Everetti Massachusetts class battleship EVS Lynn and its associated battlegroup and EVS Lima amphibious carrier reported having arrived in the Black Sea. The United States and the EU condemned the presence of Everetti vessels in the region despite the Union's claims the presence was a deterrent to 1 ** , President Spencer responded to ; Spencer retorted, "just as the U.S. and its allies invasion of Iraq was justified?" 2 ** Everetti vessels placed on high alert, warns U.S. attempts to enter Ukrainian waters will result in bombardment. 3 **Union of Everett announces it will support the results of the . "We are a nation born of secessionism via the Democratic process.", stated Secretary of Defense Jesse Ventura. 4 ** . Union of Everett announces recognition. The Union of Everett reiterated its previous warning against the that attempts would be intercepted with force. 5 *Everetti government slaps multi-billion dollar fines against for . Federal arrest warrants have also been issued for several of the executives of Bank of America, Royal Bank of Canada and Chase on charges of fraud, corruption and conspiracy. 6 *Feds investigate following The FBI and UECU are investigating . 7 *Union of Everett joins , deploying three naval vessels and a dozen unmanned drones from Joint Naval Base Chennai to search and scan a the size of India. 8 *Department of Communications & Internet Services releases statement regarding possible . The DCIS stated that there will be no interruption of services or internet access after some . DCIS stated the Union has internal domestic internet backups to ensure free flow of information and uncensored access to the web. 9 * . The hate group was prohibited from entering the Union of Everett in 2009 and continues to be blacklisted from acquiring travel Visas into the Union. 10 *Department of Health and Department of Disaster Management places travel warnings to 11 ** . The federal government has placed travel restrictions to western Africa amid . Hospitals around the Union of Everett have been advised to watch for people exhibiting symptoms of Ebola and a Code GREEN Alert 1 warning was declared for the state of Quebec. 12 * with the deployment of an Everetti Quebec class submarine to conduct deep sea or a sunken plane at the sea floor. *Union of Everett to ban from the country and prohibit its import. . The Food & Drug Administration and the Department of Health has already advised adding to the food additives prohibition list. The federal government stated its intent to restrict importation of the products and restrict the BiteLabs company from conducting business within the country which includes restrictions on approving visas for entry. Secretary of Health Erin Summers stated she was "highly disturbed" someone would . 13 *FBI launches investigation into . The feds stated they are building a case to re-charge billionaire pedophile Jeffrey Epstein and subpoena . The Union of Everett authorizes use of the death penalty for those convicted of . 14 *Security Alliance enraged following Iraqistani of Iraqistan, , of which is already at war with the Security Alliance over Iraqistan's province. The was condemned by the Union of Everett, Israel, India, Iraqistan and Taiwan (all of whom are Security Alliance members) and warned Turkey of "severe repercussions if the nation attempts to engage in any act of terror or act of war against the sovereign state of Iraqistan". 15 February *Union of Everett President Spencer jokes during her weekly radio interview about . Spencer laughed while mocking . 1 *Federal Supreme Court justice overrules . The ordinance was claimed by the presiding judge to be a violation of human liberty and life. 2 *President Spencer condemns 3 *In response to the increase in and instances within the Union of Everett, the federal government announced legislation to prohibit any form of active-shooter drills conducted in public places, on education campuses and any location containing minors. The law would make it a federal felony offense to conduct an active shooter drill outside of a law enforcement or military training facility. 4 * was arrested on charges of first degree murder after The Union of Everett federal government has been cracking down on law enforcement brutality and excessive force in recent months nationwide as allegations of extreme abuses of police powers continue to rise. 5 *Union of Everett warns over . The Department of Defense . Both Russia and Everett warned the U.S. and the EU to avoid involvement in Ukraine, hinting the region becoming part of the already boiling war between the Security Alliance and the United States and the U.S.' Arab allies. 6 7 *Everetti Navy deploys amphibious carrier accompanied by destroyers into the Black Sea off the territorial waters of Ukraine in response to growing . A dozen Everetti citizens have already been extracted from Kiev and surrounding areas amidst growing violence. * , whilst the Union of Everett positioned warships into the Black Sea for the first time since the South Ossetia-Georgia incidents in 2009. The EVS Lynn Massachusetts battleship group arrived in the Black Sea claiming the goal of deterring the from . 8 *Everetti State Department condemns . Secretary of Defense Jesse Ventura called out the coincidental as right out of the globalist, CIA-driven playbook. Despite Everetti and Icelandic offers to provide financial assistance to Ukraine rather than . 9 January *Union of Everett with massive fireworks displays in New York City, Everett City, Chicago, Toronto, New Orleans and all across the nation. * and FEMA and DRA intervention * *Department of the Paranormal condemns and quarantines request for federal assistance in investigating . The Paranormal Control & Investigation has reported an ongoing quarantine HLSE investigation on the home and the allegedly . 1 Category:Union of Everett Category:Timelines Category:Events